The present invention relates to various types of sports equipment, and more particularly, equipment which is used as the means or implement for interacting with the thing sported. Many sports involve the use of equipment, without which it is impossible to participate in the sport. Common examples are tennis: where the racket is the implement, and the tennis ball is the thing sported; golf: where the club is the implement, and the golf ball is the thing sported; running: where the athletic shoe is the implement, and the support surface is the thing supported; and skiing: where the boot, binding, and ski are the implements, and the snowy slope is the thing sported. The invention can be incorporated in other sports equipment such as used in soccer and hockey.
To properly participate in any sport, a certain degree of physical and technical skill is required on the part of the participant. The physical skill, while more demanding in some sports than others, can largely be developed through exercise in working the proper muscle groups to get the body in shape for the sport. The technical skill is often much harder to develop since it requires deliberate and repetitive training and instruction in the proper use of the equipment involved in the sport. Over the years, nearly all sports have developed a set of methods which work best when operating the equipment particular to the sport. Knowledge and application of these methods helps develop the technical skill required to competitively participate in the sport.
Many participants cannot afford costly instruction by trained professionals. Instead, they try to develop the technical skill required by reading books and by trial and error. This approach to acquiring technical skill often leads to poor or inconsistent style, and is often more time consuming than undergoing formal training.
It has been shown by numerous studies that immediate feedback is the most beneficial means for learning a new technique. Several of these studies are cited here:
1. S. E. Henderson, "Role of feedback in the development and maintenance of a complex skill." Journal of Experimental Psychology 3 (1977): 224-33. PA0 2. T. C. Simek, "Immediate auditory feedback to improve putting quickly." Perception and Motor Skills 47 (1978): 1133-34. PA0 3. D. H. Thompson, "Immediate external feedback in the learning of golf skills." Research Quarterly 40 (1969): 589-94. PA0 Lee Torry, in his book Stretching the Limits--Breakthroughs in Sports Science That Create Superathletes, states it this way: PA0 In addition, Torry states:
"Manipulation of feedback signals is one of the more promising areas in the search of methods to enhance the acquisition of motor skills. Almost all studies have found that learning rate increases as amount and accuracy of feedback increases; and performance declines dramatically when feedback is removed." PA1 "The future training technology will capitalize on the same principles of instant feedback with accurate, objective feedback." Page 203.
Formal instruction achieves this to a certain degree since the instructor watches the participant and offers advice as to what has been done wrong and what may be improved. However, an instructor's opinion may not be objective, is not necessarily reliable, and is not usually presented at the moment the technical error occurs. The use of video recording equipment is becoming more popular in the instruction of sports skills. While this form of feedback is beneficial, it is cumbersome, expensive, and not generally available to the average player.
Elaborate technology is being used to provide feedback. However, there is no personal feedback device with a system to sense the configuration of a sports participant, which allows a single player to improve his skills in a given sport. What is needed is a simple device which attaches to sports equipment that provides feedback to the player so that skill might be improved without the need for an instructor or expensive video equipment or the like.